


remembering sunday

by poetictragedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, Fingering, First Time, Grief/Mourning, M/M, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Gabriel's meeting turns into a one-night stand that leaves Gabriel looking for Lucifer a year later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remembering sunday

***One Year Ago***

He had been carrying a load of books, backing toward a small table in the corner of the library when he ran into something, knocking the stack of books out of his hands. The books clattered onto the carpeted floor with a soft thump and Gabriel sighed, silently cursing himself for being so careless, as he dropped to his knees. In all the hurry, Gabriel hadn't realized that someone was kneeling next to him; hadn't noticed the large, slightly tanned skin that popped in and out of his vision.

"Doing some light reading?" The voice was smooth, yet gruff, and somehow sent Gabriel's stomach into a fit of somersaults. Shaking his head, Gabriel lifted his eyes; gaze falling on the stranger in front of him, offering the young man a smile. That smile - Gabriel could think of a million ways to describe that smile - sent the student's stomach into knots and he swallowed hard.

"Studying for my final test, I'm in law school." Gabriel shrugged as he picked the last book, eyes falling on the old, seemingly worn-out cover. Stacking the final book on his pile, Gabriel rose to his feet and piled his literature onto the table, turning to the mysterious stranger.

"Lawyer, huh? That's cool, I'm an artist." There was that smile again; that breathtaking, stomach-churning, butterfly-inducing smile that made Gabriel crazy. Shaking his head, the young man settled into a chair at the table, setting his books in small, neat piles in front of him.

"I'm Nick, but everyone calls me Lucifer—" Lucifer rolled his eyes, chuckling, "dunno why." Then his hand was wrapped around Gabriel's, warm skin engulfing the young man's fingers, causing him to shut his eyes. When their skin moved together, Gabriel felt a spark run through his veins and opened his eyes, moving them to Lucifer.

"Nice to meet you N — Lucifer, I'm Gabriel." Gabriel offered the other man a smile before his hand was gone; the warmth lifting and causing Gabriel to feel, in an odd way, empty.

"Like the angel?" Lucifer dropped into the seat in front of Gabriel, as the young man nodded and folded his hands on top of a book, smiling at Lucifer.

"Just like the angel; I have a brother named Castiel, he's a few years younger than me.." Gabriel snapped his mouth shut when he realized he was rambling and swallowed hard, eyes falling on the book underneath his hand. He really should have been studying, rather than talking to a stranger - who was nicknamed  _Lucifer_ , of all things - but he decided it couldn't hurt to continue to conversation for a few more minutes.

"Hey, so there's this party tonight," Lucifer started, leaning forward to snatch a piece of notebook paper from Gabriel's pile and stealing a pen from him. Gabriel watched as Lucifer dropped his gaze to the paper and began writing; jotting down an address and a time, before his gaze was back on Gabriel. "And it'd be really nice if you could come. I mean, if you don't drown yourself in studying, that is." Lucifer folding the paper four times before handing it to Gabriel, along with the pen, that seductive smile still on his face.

"Uh, sure." Gabriel muttered, his eyes falling on the paper between his fingertips, before they were back on Lucifer, who was nodding. "Alright, I'll see you then." Lucifer pushed away from the table and stood, walking a few feet away before winking at Gabriel, which sent shivers down his spine.

When Lucifer was out of sight, Gabriel unfolded the note and read the address. Underneath it, was a time, and the words,  _'Please come'_ under that, which made Gabriel smile and shake his head.

He couldn't understand how a stranger could make him feel the way he was; his heart was beating faster, there were knots in his stomach, and he felt slightly dizzy. To be honest, Gabriel hadn't felt that way in a while, not since Anna had left him six months before, ending their engagement.

Sighing, Gabriel shoved the note into his pocket and opened a book; pressing the end of the pen between his teeth as his eyes scattered across the page. He studied for two hours, until the sun was started to set and the patrons of the library were clearing out, and put his books up; the note from Lucifer hanging heavy in his jacket pocket.

Gabriel had forgotten about the party, the fact slipping his mind as he studied, and he sighed; pulling the note from his coat and unfolding it again. He read the address again before nodding, grabbing his bag and heading out the door; walking to his car before he was off, heading toward the party.

Gabriel parked half a block away from the address and locked his car; nervously walking toward the house, noticing cars strewn about the yard, and people leaning against some of them. Swallowing hard, Gabriel made his way through the maze of necking couples, entering the house, feeling a sudden rush of excitement. It didn't take long for him to find Lucifer; the older man was in the kitchen, talking to a few people, a bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Gabriel! Like the angel," Lucifer laughed, pushing off the counter and wrapping his arms around Gabriel's neck. Gabriel turned his head away from the stench of alcohol, coughing lightly as he patted Lucifer's back. Then he felt it; the rough feel of Lucifer's stubble as it rubbed against his neck, and he moaned softly, shutting his eyes.

"Hey, hey.. Lets go talk." Lucifer pulled away, nodding upstairs, and lifting his bottle to emphasis his point. Gabriel swallowed hard and nodded, feeling Lucifer's hand slip into his own, before being pulled toward the stairs, and eventually up them. The noise died down as they went upstairs, and when they reached a vacant bedroom, the sounds had all but ceased completely.

"Glad you came." There was a small purr coming from Lucifer's throat as he led Gabriel to the bed, sitting down with him and offering the vodka. Gabriel took it without saying a word, just tipping the bottle to his lips before drinking it; groaning when he pulled the bottle away.

"I'm glad I did too." Gabriel said, handing the bottle back to Lucifer before looking around the room; fully aware of the way Lucifer was looking at him. For the second time that day, Gabriel could feel butterflies in his stomach; knots forming their way into his gut, and he sighed.

"You're  _pretty_." Lucifer whispered, running a hand along Gabriel's jaw slowly, but it was enough to make the young man shut his eyes and swallow hard. The feel of Lucifer's skin against his own sent sensations down his body, sending blood to his cock and he tilted his head toward the touch.

"Can I kiss you?" Lucifer dropped the bottle onto the floor as he moved forward, lips inches away from Gabriel's face. In that moment, Gabriel turned; their lips colliding as Lucifer pushed forward, hands on Gabriel's legs. The kiss was startling at first, but when Lucifer's lips moved slowly against his own, Gabriel loosened up; moving his hands to either side of the older man's neck, pulling him closer.

Small moans came from the two of them as Gabriel leaned back, pulling Lucifer on top of him; his legs separated for the older man. Gabriel's actions didn't startle him; he was too caught up in the feel of Lucifer's lips against his own.

Gabriel parted his lips, snaking his tongue out and prying it between Lucifer's, moaning softly when their tongues came in contact with each other. There were different emotions running through Gabriel; his head was spinning with sensations, and all he wanted was more of Lucifer, more of his taste, and he wanted to explore the man.

Pulling away, Gabriel moaned when Lucifer pressed into him; their denim-clad cocks sliding against one another, which earned Lucifer another sinful noise from Gabriel's mouth. Chuckling, Lucifer dropped his head and pressed his lips to Gabriel's neck, flicking his tongue against his skin and sighing softly.

"Can pretty boy angels fuck?" Lucifer murmured against Gabriel and the younger man let out a small laugh, shaking his head as he moved his hands down Lucifer's back. Gabriel said nothing for a minute, just moaned and kept chuckling softly, as he lifted Lucifer's shirt slowly.

"I'm not an angel, but yes -  _we fuck_." The words came out as a growl, only to be followed by a whimper as Lucifer moved his hand between their bodies; gripping Gabriel's cock through his jeans. Swallowing hard, Gabriel desperately moved his hips against Lucifer's hand, moaning softly into his ear at the friction.

"Then do you want me to fuck you?" Lucifer's voice was low and seductive, which only made Gabriel buck against his hand harder. There was a loud whine coming from Gabriel's mouth, which was as close to a yes as he could get, and Lucifer pulled away.

Then Lucifer's hands were a blur; moving to remove his shirt, and tossing it onto the floor, before going in for Gabriel's. Lucifer all but yanked the damn thing off of him, causing Gabriel to whimper - out of pleasure - and fall back against the bed when the fabric was off. Swallowing hard, Gabriel moved his hands to Lucifer's jeans and began undoing them; popping the button before running his finger down the zipper, listening to Lucifer growl softly.

Chuckling, Gabriel unzipped the older man's fly and laid back; allowing Lucifer to undo his own jeans. Once Gabriel's were undone, the denim was sliding down his legs, falling on the floor shortly after. Gabriel moved a hand to his boxers, grazing his palm over his covered cock, while he watched Lucifer slip out of his jeans.

Before Lucifer dropped his pants, he shoved his hand into the back pocket and grabbed a condom, bringing it up and placing it between his teeth. Gabriel moaned at the sight and lifted his hips, slipping his boxers down and throwing them onto the floor.

"You ever done this before?" Lucifer asked, around the condom wrapper, as he pushed his own boxers down until they were around his knees. He watched Gabriel shake his head and smiled softly, taking the condom from between his teeth and tearing the top of the wrapper off. "I'll go slow, don't worry," Lucifer whispered as he removed the condom and began rolling it onto his cock; eyes roaming over Gabriel's body.

Gabriel spread his legs, watching Lucifer slip two fingers into his own mouth, sucking them slowly before pulling them back out. The whole act made Gabriel's cock throb more and he whimpered loudly, almost as if to tell Lucifer to hurry up. The older man got the hint and slipped his fingers down, and over Gabriel's ass; rubbing the saliva against his entrance before slipping a finger in.

The intrusion  _hurt_ , and Gabriel gasped, whimpering softly as he gripped the sheets. Lucifer shushed him, running his free hand over Gabriel's hand reassuringly as he pushed his finger in deeper, up to the first knuckle. Gabriel seemed to loosen up when Lucifer stopped pushing his finger in; letting the younger man adjust before slipping it out, and adding the second.

Gabriel chewed on his bottom lip and arched his back, moving his hand to Lucifer's and digging his nails into his skin. Lucifer chuckled and kept pushing his fingers in all the way; stopping, once again, to let Gabriel adjust. When the younger man gave him a nod, Lucifer pulled his fingers out slowly, separating them as he pulled out.

When Gabriel's whimpering turned into moaning, Lucifer pulled his fingers out and spit on his hand; rubbing the saliva over his cock before putting a hand on Gabriel's thigh, keeping them spread wide. With a sigh, Lucifer pushed the head of his cock into Gabriel, listening to him scream softly, that noise dying into a loud moan as Lucifer's cock slipped in deeper.

As soon as Lucifer was all the way in, he moved his hands to Gabriel's legs, keeping them spread as he slowly thrust in and out of the younger man. Chewing his lip, Gabriel took a deep breath and moaned as Lucifer slid in and out of him slowly, feeling his muscles clenching around the older man's cock.

"Oh, fuck.." Lucifer muttered, feeling how the tight heat wrap around his shaft, and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Gabriel's. Closing his eyes, Gabriel responded to his kiss by lapping Lucifer's lips hungrily, growling as Lucifer's pace sped up.

"Luci—  _oh fuck…_ " Gabriel whined, his body arching off the bed, and hand slipping to his cock. His hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, and slowly moved up and down as Gabriel dropped his head back, feeling Lucifer slam in and out of him. His ass hurt, yes, but the pleasure that came with the pain over-took everything else, and all Gabriel wanted to do was cum.

"Such a pretty little angel boy," Lucifer whispered, slamming his cock deeper into Gabriel; causing him to whimper and moan, his body shuddering slightly. Swallowing hard, Lucifer kept going fast; his hips slapping against Gabriel's ass as his body tensed, his balls tightening.

"Fuck, Gabriel gonna.." Lucifer moaned out, feeling Gabriel's muscles clench around his cock one last time, before he was cumming inside of the younger man. Gabriel moaned out, his hand gripping his own cock tightly as he arched his back even more, his orgasm taking over.

Panting, Lucifer pulled out of Gabriel and fell to the bed next to him; his body going limp against the mattress as he listened to Gabriel's harsh breathing. Lucifer smiled softly and shut his eyes, pulling a blanket over himself and Gabriel. Before long, the two of them were asleep; Gabriel wrapping his arms around Lucifer, and Lucifer resting his head against Gabriel's chest.

The next day, Lucifer woke up to an empty bed and looked around for Gabriel, slightly upset that he didn't say goodbye. His whole world seemed to crash when he realized that he was alone, yet again, and he got dressed quietly, slipping out of the house and making his way back home.

***Present Day.***

Gabriel awoke from a dream - a nightmare, really - and gasped for breath. He had been dreaming of Lucifer, a man he had slept with a year before and hadn't thought about for a few weeks. Throwing the covers off of his legs, Gabriel got out of bed and walked to his bathroom, flipping the light on as he entered. With a heavy sigh, he stopped in front of the sink and turned it on; leaning forward to throw water onto his face.

Since that night, that night he slept with Lucifer, Gabriel couldn't get him off his mind, couldn't stop dreaming about him, or his smile. So, in that moment, Gabriel decided he was going to find him; he would ask around, show everyone the picture of Lucifer he had taken  _just_ before he left them.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriel was in his car, headed toward the house where it had all happened. The same people still lived there, he had gotten to know one of them before they moved out, and he hoped they would help him. Parking in front of the house, Gabriel got out, paper in hand, and walked up the driveway. When he got on the porch, Gabriel knocked on the door and swallowed hard, looking around.

"Can I help you?" A young woman asked when she opened the door and Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief - he remembered her, vaguely, from the party. Nodding, Gabriel unfolded the paper - feeling a sense of Deja Vu rush over him - and handed it to the woman.

"Do you know him, by chance? His name is Nick, but everyone calls him Lucifer." Gabriel watched as the woman's eyes scanned the paper and nodded slowly, handing the paper back to him.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while… Lemme get a pen.." She disappeared through the door, but came back a second later with a pen. Gabriel handed the paper back to her, and watched as she wrote a few lines down on the back, before handing it back. "I hope you find him." She smiled at Gabriel before shutting the door, and he walked down the steps and toward his car, eyes moving over Lucifer's address.

With a heavy heart, Gabriel climbed into the car and turned it on; headed south, the way he had came, and toward the address the woman had given him. As he drove, Gabriel hoped that he would find Lucifer; had hoped that they could talk, maybe go out - he even hoped that Lucifer would just let Gabriel look at him, if anything at all.

Gabriel swallowed hard as he closed in on the address; eyes falling on a big, old-looking house. Sighing, Gabriel shut the car off and got out; shoving his hands into his pockets before running up the stairs, and to the door. He gave the door a few knocks before rocking back and forth on his heels, hands still in his pockets. When no one came to the door after a few minutes, Gabriel raised an eyebrow and knocked again, louder this time, and waited another five minutes.

No one came to the door, and Gabriel bit his bottom lip, turning to walk down the stairs, looking at the neighboring houses. He decided, as he stepped onto the sidewalk, that he would ask a neighbor if they'd seen him, and maybe, if they had, he could get a current address.

With a smile on his face, and hope in his heart, Gabriel took a left and walked to another house, walking up the stairs before stopping at the door. He knocked, rocked back on his heels, and listened to the sound of dogs as they barked and scattered to the door.  _Okay, someone lives here,_ Gabriel thought as he waited for someone to answer; watching, a few seconds later, the door open up, and an elderly man stand in its entrance.

"I don't mean to bother you, sir," Gabriel unfolded the same sheet of paper as he did before and held it up to the screen. "I'm trying to find this man - Nick - he used to live next door, and I was hoping if you would know where he was now.."

The old man looked at the paper, then back at Gabriel and shook his head, opening the screen door and stepped out, taking the paper from Gabriel. The man walked to the side of the porch, stopping in front of a chair before sitting in it, motioning toward one sitting in front of him. Gabriel nodded and sat in front of him, watching the man stare at the paper, feeling his heart drop into his stomach.

"Nick moved." The old man finally spoke, handing the paper back to Gabriel, who nodded and took it; folding it back up and shoving it back into his jacket pocket. "I have an address I'm supposed-ta forward his mail to, if that'll help." Gabriel nodded, maybe too eagerly, and watched the old man get up and walk back into the house. The moment he was left alone, it started raining; coming down in sheets, and Gabriel could feel a mist falling against the back of his neck.

Grumbling, he pulled his hood over the his head and watched the man come back out, a small, bright yellow post-it note in his hand. He handed it to Gabriel, before wishing him luck and heading back inside. Gabriel nodded and headed into the rain, the note in his pocket - safe and away from the water.

The address on the note wasn't far from the current one and Gabriel climbed into his car, heading three blocks to the address Nick was  _supposed_ to be at. When Gabriel stopped in front of the house - a smaller, one-story one - his heart sank even more as he looked out his window, noticing the rain pouring down even harder. Swallowing hard, Gabriel climbed out and jogged to one of the neighbor's houses, knocking on the door. An older woman came to the door, and greeted Gabriel with a smile.

"I don't mean to bother you, but does a man named Nick live in the house next door?" Gabriel rushed the words, swallowing hard as the woman stood in front of him, chewing on her bottom lip. Without a word, she ushered Gabriel into her house, leading him to the living room before she rummaged around a bookshelf before pulling a newspaper out.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered as she handed Gabriel the folded newspaper, and he looked at her, eyebrows knit in confusion. He took the paper, unfolded it and read the first article - _DEATH OF LOCAL ARTIST, NICHOLAS SANTINO, 30, RULED SUICIDE._ There was a picture of Nick, smiling and hugging a woman with brown hair, a slew of paintings on a wall behind him. Underneath the picture, there was a caption, written in small letters -  _Nick Santino, with his mother at his 2006 exhibit._

Under the caption, it explained how, after Nick's mom died, his art flourished; mostly inspired by the one woman who  _was_  his inspiration. It went on to say that Nick had been found in his house by a neighbor, after days of not seeing him leave, and that he was found laying on the bathroom floor, dead.

Tears filled Gabriel's eyes as he read on, reading about Nick's life, and work, seeing pictures of various pieces of art he had done. When he was finished with the article, Gabriel looked up, blinking back tears before nodding at the the woman before standing up. He offered her the paper, and she shook her head; mumbling that he could have it, that she didn't need it anymore.

With one last nod, Gabriel stuffed the paper into his jacket and walked out of the house, into the light rain fall. Looking up, Gabriel squinted as the sun broke through the clouds, and he felt his heart break even more. He walked to his car and got in, sitting behind the wheel; staring at the picture of Lucifer in the paper. The article said he was found on February 12th, three months after they had spent a night together.

Gabriel felt a tightness in his chest as he tossed the paper onto the passenger seat and started the car. Heading home, Gabriel thought of Lucifer; his smile, the way he felt, how soft his skin was, and how warm his body felt against his own. Through tears, Gabriel made his way home and stopped the car before stepping out into the sunny weather.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first fics I wrote and I know that it sucks.
> 
> I apologize for any errors you found.
> 
> (Title comes from "Remembering Sunday" by All Time Low.)


End file.
